Всего секунду
by NikitaOtaku
Summary: На войне у людей нет времени даже попрощаться. Ей нужна всего секунда, больше ничего.


В этом аду... На секунду... Всего на одну... Я могу взять всего одну секунду? Всего одну секунду, чтобы осмыслить это... Видимо, нет. Это жестоко... Это очень жестоко! Я не хочу так... Ах... Возьми себя в руки... Я должна взять пример с других... Но всего одну секунду!

Моя Мама с самого моего рождения была настроена сделать из меня хорошую и надёжную в будущем жену. Конечно, мне это было не по душе. Хорошо, что мой отец всегда был рядом. Он получил серьезное ранение во время миссии. Поэтому навсегда снял повязку скрытого листа и никогда больше не складывал печати. Но... Всё своё время он посвящал мне. Я любила слушать его, просто проводить с ним время. А потом он стал моим учителем. Наши тренировки были направлены на мою меткость, скорость и умение приспосабливаться к любой ситуации. Последнее скорее было на словах. Отец не мог научить меня чему-то большему, но я всё равно благодарна ему.

Сейчас вспоминая маму и папу я улыбаюсь. Но... Мне больно. А сейчас ещё сильнее... Почему? Почему я ненавижу себя? Почему все мои усилия теперь противны мне? Это война повлияла на меня? Или может быть дело как раз во мне?

Не смотря на мои навыки... Лучшей в академии я не была. Как раз там... Я встретила его. Вечно спокойного и серьезного Неджи. Я ему сначала завидовала. Мне было не приятно... Ха-ха... Видеть как мои усилия, тренировки, не дали результатов. Но я упорная... Возможно, это от матери, которая каждый день меня ругала и читала лекции про моё будущее. Отец всегда улыбался в такие моменты, и это меня успокаивало. Давала мне поддержку. Опору. Да и мать, не была такой строгой, когда папа был рядом… Тренировки не прошли даром. Я смогла... Смогла победить Неджи!

Да... Это первый раз, когда я услышала от него похвалу... Я приняла её, как должное... Ах...

В тот день, я смогла попасть всеми кунаями точно в цель. Помню те аплодисменты, которыми меня одарили одноклассники. А потом слова Неджи...

- Хм... Ты меня удивила...

Я ответила... Как же глупо, ему ответила:

- Лучше всех! - широко улыбнувшись.

Сейчас... Это так смешно. "Лучше всех"… И всё же это глупо. Сразу после этого я услышала мамин голос. С этого момента я тренировалась одна... А мать больше никогда не пыталась пойти против меня. Мой отец перестал быть шиноби, потому что его ранили "секретной техникой", от которого не было спасения. Он знал это... А также знал, когда умрёт. А я в тот день, слишком сильно хотела удивить всех… Слишком сильно… Поэтому рано пришла в нашу академию, чтобы чуть-чуть подточит навыки. Думаю, отец просто не знал, что я так рано уйду.

Хм... Но я сильная! Так сказал мне наш сенсей. Гай... Зверь Конохи... Он очень странный. Но за то время, пока мы были одной командой, я даже стала его понимать. Когда у меня что-то получается... Я всегда ломаюсь. Вспоминаю тот день. Это происходит не сразу и не всегда. Но это правда. В такие дни я закрывалась ото всех и смотрела на небо. Мой не понятный страх превосходства… Но я сильна… Я поклялась скрыть все свои переживания от команды.

Экзамен на чунина оставил глубокий след во мне. Моё поражение... А потом тренировки с Неджи. Уже тогда я знала, что он гений. Что его не превзойти. Поэтому я была счастлива. Такой человек, как он, всегда будет лучше, чем я. Но моя мечта стать лучшей куноичи оставалась при мне.

Нужна ли она мне теперь? Разве могу я стать ей? Разве есть теперь в этом смысл? Стать лучше других, зачем это нужно? Ведь тут на войне я до сих пор жива... Я никогда не была лучше, чем он... Я даже проиграла свой первый бой... Я больше ничего не хочу...

Много через что пришлось пройти нашей команде, чтобы оказаться тут. Неджи даже стал Джонином. А Ли... Он был Балбесом, но всё же невероятно сильным балбесом. Таким и остался. Наши миссии всё усложнялись, но я ни чувствовала желания быть сильнее. Я просто старалась быть настолько сильной, как и другие. И у меня это получалось. В нашей команде я забывала о всех проблемах.

Но вот потом... Я не смогла остановить себя. Неджи наверное и не вспомнит этот день. Ту миссию, после которой он захватил мои чувства. После которой я стала улыбаться ещё чаще… И чаще плакать.

Эти бездонные белые глаза... Бледная кожа... И несравнимая ни с кем уверенность в себе... Которой сейчас в тебе больше нет. Ты выглядишь уставшим... Кажется, будто ты просто решил наконец оставить пост и поспать. Лечь на землю и закрыть свои огромные глаза... Глаза, которые видят людей насквозь... Могут ли они прочесть мои мысли?

В тот день нам пришлось разделиться. Я и Неджи должны были войти в тыл противнику. Мы были в стране Земли. Там много Гор и скалистых участков. Нам, как раз, пришлось провести ночь в одном из ущелий. Я так любила посидеть у костра в тишине. Это удавалось очень редко. Не всегда можно было разжечь огонь на территории врага. Но всё же мы сделали это.

Вечер был прекрасным. Я легла рядом с костром и смотрела на него, постепенно засыпая. Неджи в это время осматривал территорию своим бьякуганом. Я уже почти уснула, как вдруг... Он вернулся и сел напротив костра. Мы обменялись базовыми фразами в таких ситуациях… Но потом он добавил, что наткнулся на цветок. Аккуратно положил его напротив меня, а потом улыбнулся. Я плохо разбираюсь в цветах… Мне намного проще с жёстким оружием, чем с нежными цветами...

- Есть что-то общее между вами.  
- Неджи? - яркий румянец захватил мои щёки, а он улыбнулся.  
- ТенТен, завтра мне нужно будет то, в чём ты...

"Лучше всех." Он первый раз сказал мне такое. Я уверена это не совпадения. Он повторил мои слова, которые я произнесла тогда. Он... Помнит их. Я осталась в его мыслях. Я потеряла дыхание в тот момент. А потом, покраснев, поднялась на ноги и приняла свой ночной пост. После этого... Моё сердце колотилось как бешеное, а сама я смотрела на небо... Так как раз пролетала птица... Ночью увидеть птицу - это большая редкость… Я забыла о своём посте, обо всём... Эта птица так напоминала мне его... Мне кажется, он был чуточку одинок. Хоть и учил свою сестру, хоть и был с нами... Он просто... Шёл вперёд. Не смотря по сторонам… Он шёл чуточку впереди нас.

После этого, я захотела стать ещё сильнее. Стать тем, кто может быть с ним рядом. А может даже встанет на его пути, чтобы никогда больше не отставать, а всегда идти вместе. Я пошла на эту войну не сомневаясь... А теперь я потеряла всю свою уверенность и вообще желание побеждать... Пусть все здесь взвалили на себя его жизнь, взяли его дух с собой, чтобы его смерть не была напрасной... Для меня напрасным будет мир, в котором тебя нет, Неджи. Должна ли я бороться? Может если… Нет, мы не должны сдаваться врагу.

Всего секунда... Это всё, что у меня есть для прощения с тобой. И я ведь даже прикоснутся к тебе не успела… Ли меня опередил... Ха-ха... Ха-ха... Неужели всё, что я скажу сейчас это: "Ли"? Больше не могу сдерживать себя... Всё ТенТен... Ты сломалась окончательно... Столько людей умерло вокруг... Я хочу плакать... Я давно не плакала... Я хочу... Я хочу хоть чуть-чуть попла…

- ТенТен... - я почувствовала прилив сил, кто-то положил руку мне на плечо.

- Неджи!? - я резко обернулась.

Это был Наруто. Его глаза горели яростным духом. Как странно… Но Неджи и правду стал частью его уверенности.

- Неджи вот-вот нанесёт свой удар! - произнёс он, широко улыбнувшись.

Да, Наруто не умеет придумывать фразы. Как он может улыбаться после этого? Как вообще можно улыбаться после его смерти!? Неважно… Уже неважно… Ну, и ладно! Пусть я сломалась, я всё же... Хочу победить в этом бою, лишившем меня всего. Потом я обязательно смогу побыть с тобой рядом. Неджи смотри на меня, смотри внимательно… Сегодня я не стану сдерживаться, больше я не боюсь!

Но перед этим… Я всё же обращусь к тебе Неджи...

- Чёрт, как же я люблю тебя, гений!


End file.
